As technology advances, bendable flexible device is going to be the mainstream for next-generation electronic appliances. Flexible devices such as displays, chips, circuits, power supplies, sensors, etc. provide functions and experiences that are not possible to achieve from conventional electronic appliances. Taking flexible display as example, it has components formed on a substrate made of a flexible material. Specifically, a flexible active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device would have a flexible substrate formed or attached to a rigid substrate. Then, after forming the components on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate has to be lifted from the rigid substrate. Therefore, one of the key techniques of producing flexible devices is to effectively lift the flexible substrate from the rigid substrate.
The mainstream approach in lifting flexible AMOLED substrate is through laser ablation, where high-power laser is applied to the interface between flexible polymer substrate and rigid glass substrate to ablate the polymer at the interface so that the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate may be separated. However, after the polymer at the interface is ablated, there is still some slight adhesion between the flexible and rigid substrates. Therefore, to ensure that the flexible substrate is not damaged, some additional measure has to be adopted to fulfill the effective and gentle separation of the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate.